<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kingdom Come by Midgard_writer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314833">Kingdom Come</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer'>Midgard_writer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Onward Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:07:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgard_writer/pseuds/Midgard_writer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A year after Moving On, the crew finds themselves on another quest in search of an object of great power. This time, the group is faced with an ultimatum--find the Black Rose, or lose Westovia forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Original Female Character(s), Ian Lightfoot/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Onward Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Day Before</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories-- there's been a lot going on in my life. But I'm back! I wasn't going to release this yet, but I think you guys have waited long enough. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mushroom Hall at Reckinsburg University stood tall and proud. With school beginning that next day, there was very little time for the best professor at the school to do his work. The ogre hunched over his desk, making the final touches on his lesson plan. His syllabus was done and his assignments were all in a row. Professor Clemmons was ready to teach. The orge smiled with his big teeth, adjusting his tiny glasses and making sure all would be okay for Monday. Then, his smile faded as his ears perked up. He heard thunderous footsteps outside of the door, only for it to fling open. He stood up as a smaller orge, with a ponytail and a lab coat, looked up at him.</p><p>“Vox?” he asked his daughter,” What’s the matter?”</p><p>“I need a new spring,” she paused,” Three, actually.”</p><p>Professor Clemmons’s daughter had been a genius. At thirteen years old, she managed to achieve scientific goals no one else could. Her father was pleased with her scientific work--so much so that she’d been working on the project he assigned to her. He shut the door behind her as Vox walked over to his desk.</p><p>“We’ll get one on the way home,” he walked to his desk,” Is it almost complete?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Dad,” she nodded,” It took me a while, but once I get the finishing touches on it, you’ll have your portal to Westovia.”</p><p>“Good work, dear,” he sighed.</p><p>“Father, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Clemmons still knew he was useless without one tool. He was not just going to the ancient land for a fun trip or his own enjoyment. No--he wanted magic all to himself. He wanted to be the one that others bowed to and feared. He wanted to make others wonder how he portrayed such strength and wisdom...and it was useless without the Black Rose. It was the only thing that would give him what he truly needed. </p><p>“Once the Black Rose lies in my hands,” he proceeded as he picked up the list of student names,” Our family name will be legendar-”</p><p>Clemmons froze as he looked to the list of names. His daughter was eager to see what had caught his eye. She leaned in and peered, still unsure of what he was seeing that made him so...nervous.</p><p>“What are you looking at?”</p><p>“It says that I’ve got an ‘Ian Lightfoot’ in class.”</p><p>“You don’t think…” Vox was certain that this was the elf that brought magic to New Mushroomton. He’d become a sort of legend in such a short while that anyone as far as three towns over had heard of him. In fact, it was rumored that he and his family had discovered ancient Westovia themselves. How true it was, Professor Clemmons did not know. </p><p>“If that’s him,” her father interrupted their daydreams,” We can forget about retrieving the Black Rose ourselves. We may have someone who can do it for us.”</p><p> </p><p>Ian kept looking at the outfit on his bed. He hadn’t done this since he was a little kid, but now was a better time than any to make sure he looked sharp. Everything was ready for tomorrow. The elf was most definitely nervous, being that this was such a big step in his future. With a strong smile, Ian headed downstairs to grab a drink to calm his nerves. Colt was watching television in the living room, Blazey asleep on the floor. Laurel was in the kitchen, Barley at the kitchen table, writing something in his notebook. He looked up for a minute to take a break and smiled at his brother.</p><p>“There he is!” the oldest hopped up and pulled his brother into a hug,” Our newest college recruit. Hey, are you nervous?”</p><p>“A little,” he admitted,” I know it’s a short ride out of town, but I feel so odd even leaving New Mushroomton.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh honey,” his mom said,” I know just how you feel. I went to school three hours from home and it made me so nervous. But, once I got a feel for campus, I was Living It Up Laurel! College is gonna be the best years of your life, I promise. I wish your dad was here to see it.”</p><p>Ian agreed, but he was more than prepared to be a college student. He saw himself, studying for finals and working towards a better future. Reckinsburg University was his dream school, and to be going where he always wanted to was a blessing. </p><p>“And,” Laurel reminded,” at the end of the week, we get to go to Ljósin. Pierson says it’s Westovia’s biggest festival.”</p><p>“I’ll mark it down!” Ian said as he walked back upstairs.</p><p>Barley watched his brother leave and looked down at his notebook. He had a lot to say to his Mom, but this was not a question that could be taken lightly. He looked to the book for another bit of advice before closing it and standing up. Laurel didn’t notice her oldest getting up until she put the pot roast in the oven. Then, she saw that Barley was approaching her, hat tightly in his hands and anxiety in his eyes.</p><p>“Barley,” she asked,” What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mom,” he sighed,” You know how you kept the engagement ring Dad gave you? Because you told us that you’d pass it down when we found the one we want to give it to?”</p><p>“Of course. I have it in my-”</p><p>She froze for a minute, as if she understood what her son was saying. They made eye contact in their moment of mutual understanding. Colt was walking in just as this was going on.</p><p>“What’s happening?” he asked.</p><p>“Barley’s proposing to Lavender!”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?!”</p><p>“No,no!” Barley laughed,” On Friday. I know it seems early, but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Colt, watch the pot roast.”</p><p>Laurel took her eldest upstairs and into the bedroom. She wordlessly dug through her jewelry box and pulled out the ring. It was a silver band, with three Lapis stones. Laurel approached her son and gently placed the ring his palm.</p><p>“Your dad would be so happy,” she smiled sadly,” I know I am.”</p><p>Barley smiled and thanked his mom. He gave her a tight hug, then ran to his room. He placed the ring in a glass box, looking at it without an ounce of patience.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian held onto his backpack, shifting in the front seat. Barley was more than happy to drive Ian to his first day. The whole ride was talking about the basics of college and how to stay on task. However, Barley knew his little brother was the best in school. Barley stopped Guinevere II on the edge of campus. He leaned back in his seat and smiled at Ian.</p><p>“One last bit of advice,” Barley said,” Be yourself. People think you’re great and we all want the best from you!”</p><p>“Thanks Barley,” Ian smiled,” I’ll see you around four.”</p><p>“Good luck, Sir Iandore!”</p><p>Barley drove away as Ian stood on the campus. He felt right at home, looking at the students relaxing and getting ready for a hard day’s work. Ian waited a lifetime for this moment. He was always looking forward to the day he came to college and now...it was happening.</p><p>“Ian!” </p><p>The elf saw his friend, Nova, running towards him. The two greeted each other with a smile and a hug. They were thrilled to be going to the same college and were even happier to be in the same classes. Nova had a centaur (whom Ian recognized as Tomma) by her side. </p><p>“Do we all have Professor Clemmons for Ancient Literature?” Tomma asked as they walked into  the hall.</p><p>“Yeah!” Nova nodded,” And I’m glad we do!”</p><p>The three sat together in the lecture room, putting out their books and notebooks. Ian was tapping his foot gently on the ground, more than excited to be starting class. Professor Clemmons walked into the room with books and a list in his hands. He put them on the desk and smiled at all of the students. He could tell this was a good group and he was more excited to start the year. </p><p>“Welcome students!” Professor Clemmons exclaimed,”I am your professor--Professor Clemmons. And welcome to Ancient Literature! Now, before we begin, I’d like to get attendance.”</p><p>Professor Clemmons took roll one by one, and when it came to Ian, a smile rested upon his face.</p><p>“Well, well!” the professor laughed,” Iandore Lightfoot? You’re the one from New Mushroomton, right?”</p><p>“Yes...yes,sir,” Ian admitted shyly,” Wait, you’ve heard of me?”</p><p>“Of course I have! My daughter talks about you all the time. You know, we both love magic so much and we’re glad you’ve brought it back.”</p><p>To Ian, he didn’t bring magic back. He was just reminding everyone about the great that magic could do. How magic could be a greater reminder of the past. It was nothing special and it felt odd to have someone from another town, especially his literature professor, saying so. </p><p>“Well, I’m glad you like magic! It is pretty great?”</p><p>“Pretty great? It’s a joy! A wonder in our time. Magic should still be practiced today, if you ask me, and I’m glad that you’re leading the way for your generation. Welcome to my class, Iandore.”</p><p>“You can call me Ian, sir,” Ian said with a smile.</p><p>After class, Ian walked with Nova and Tomma. He admitted to them that it seemed strange when the professor got excited about him. They reassured him that it was just the professor being friendly, and the same ruling went for Barley, though the older elf joked about his brother being a ‘teacher’s pet’. But that only made the younger elf laugh.</p><p>Throughout the week, Ian found that he was in another class of Professor Clemmons’s. The professor and Ian started to develop a bond, discussing magic after class and literature from the time of such craft. The elf found that his professor was just as interested in everything that he found a liking to. It was pure luck, to Ian, and he felt that college had gotten better. The professor, however, knew what he was getting up to. </p><p>“You know, Ian,” Professor Clemmons talked on Friday as everyone was leaving,” You have a lot of knowledge about magic. I wonder, do you know ancient villages that practice magic?”</p><p>“A few. I’ve read up on them since I got the staff. There’s Volvrig, Birdsville, Captain’s Island-”</p><p>“What about Westovia?”</p><p>Ian nearly choked on his drink when he heard the name. He looked in the professor in the eyes, trying to figure out if he knew what the boy knew. With a worried smile, Ian awkwardly tilted his head. </p><p>“I-I think my brother talked about it once,” Ian said,” Was it some kind of place?”</p><p>“Oh, it was a land of ancient magic! It was peace and beauty! They were one of the first villages to use magic for everything. After a few hundred years, however, no one could find it. A whole village disappears? I don’t think so. Ian, finding a place like Westovia would help the people. Why, if someone were to known where it was, we could go right now!” With the idea that Ian would remain silent, all the professor could do was smile,” But of course, no one’s been to Westovia from the modern world. It’s just not possible, don’t you agree?”</p><p>“Sure!” Ian coughed out,” I hope you have a good weekend, Professor. I have to get to my last class.”</p><p> </p><p>“You be safe out there, Ian,” the professor said, watching the boy walk away, knowing what Ian was thinking. </p><p>For the rest of the day, Ian kept his eyes on the ground. He was so nervous that the town would be exposed by the workings of one man. What did Clemmons know? What would he do? He put a mask on when Nova gave him a ride, pretending to have the best day ever. But when he left, all that remained in his mind was what the professor had told him. He walked through the front door, just as Barley spun around, holding his mom’s engagement ring. He had his arms out and a face of hope.</p><p>“Lavender,” he asked with force,” Will you marry me?”</p><p>“Uhm, are you...practicing a proposal?” Ian smirked and hung up his bookbag. </p><p>“Yeah,” Barley sighed as he stood up,” I guess I’m just nervous. What if she says no?”</p><p>“I highly doubt that. Bar, she’s gonna be so happy. Just take it one step at a time.”</p><p>Barley smiled at his brother and pulled him into a hug. He almost dropped the ring, but grabbed it quickly. Ian thought for a second.</p><p>“So, what’s gonna happen after your wedding?” Ian asked,” Where are you gonna move to?”</p><p>“We found this apartment in town,” Barley explained,” until we can get a house. That, or we’d move to Westovia.”</p><p>“How would Mom take that?”</p><p>“As long as she gets to see the grandkids, it’s alright by me!”</p><p>Laurel and Colt came downstairs with smiles on their faces. They were ready to head to Westovia for a night they would never forget. As they were driving off of the cliff, Ian ready to work his magic, Vox was putting the last touches on her portal. She knew it would be done tonight and her father was more than excited.</p><p>“Do you think it’ll work?” she asked her father.</p><p>“I would assume so,” he shrugged.</p><p>Once it was all done, the girl flipped the switch. Through buzzing and humming, Professor Clemmons was smiling...he knew, deep down, this was finally their moment.</p><p>It had been a little while into the festival. Pierce had performed a spectacular part of the show that impressed everyone in the town. Zale had taken the entire families up to the hill where he and Ian first practiced magic. Barley and Lavender sat at the front, the elf nervously watching and waiting. On a boulder far back, Ian and his boyfriend admired the light show. </p><p>“So,” Zale decided to ask,” How was your first week of college?”</p><p>“Interesting,” the elf admitted,” My one professor’s daughter knew who I was. She’s heard about me from the first time I used magic. He mentioned Westovia and ancient towns...I just hope he doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Oh, I think he just knows how smart you are,” Zale kissed Ian’s cheek,” Besides, it’s not like people know of our town. They just have yet to find it.”</p><p>Ian hoped that was the case. At the front of the cliff, Barley could survey the land. Lavender could still see the flash of lights, though she couldn’t make out who they came from. She just enjoyed the time she was spending with her boyfriend. He was busy thinking about what was going to happen. Finally, Barley saw Steward and his sisters splashing in the water. That meant that it was time. Barley pulled the ring slowly out of his pocket and looked to Lavender.</p><p>“Hey, Lavender,” he said softly,” There’s something I need to ask you.”</p><p>“Who the sorcerer in the green cloak is?” she asked.</p><p>“No, no,” he shook his head and adjusted himself so he was down on one knee,” I know it hasn’t been long since we got together but being with you has been so...magical! You changed my life for the better and I...Lavender Featherstone, will you marry me?”</p><p>Lavender thought she hadn’t heard correctly. When she asked him to repeat it, and he did, there were tears in her cloudy eyes. The parents and friends on the hill were now watching and holding their breaths. </p><p>“Yes!” she squealed,” Yes, of course!”</p><p>They shared a hug and a kiss, and Barley slipped the ring on her finger. She felt the stones and admired how wonderful they felt. Laurel and Winston were in tears, so excited for their children to be married. Ian and Zale watched happily, knowing there would be a wedding in the future. Ian, however, was taken away from these thoughts as he heard rustling behind a bush. Corey must’ve heard it too, because she kept her eyes on the bush. He turned around, with his boyfriend noticing that he was distracted.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Zale asked.</p><p>Ian’s jaw dropped when he saw Professor Clemmons and his daughter in tow. Zale gently pulled Ian back, not knowing who this was. Zale held his staff up, pointing it at the two.</p><p>“Zale, wait!” </p><p>“Who are you?” he demanded, the others hearing his voice,” And where did you come from?”</p><p>“That’s my professor and his daughter,” Ian said and walked up to the man,” Sir, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t think I just talked to talk, did you?” Professor Clemmons laughed,” No, no. My daughter Vox and I were finding a way to this world. A world I knew you found.”</p><p>Ian felt his heart sink. He knew this would happen and he couldn’t stop it. Zale stepped forward, his staff lowered.</p><p>“What do you want here?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Black Rose. You see, it would make me strong and powerful. It would make me a ruler amongst men. I know you have it and, if you don’t, you know where it is. If it’s not in my hands within two days, I’ll make sure Westovia is known about by the modern world.”</p><p>With that, Zale knew what to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tunnel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming to Pierce was the first thing Zale decided to do. Ian and Barley, shamefully, had never heard of The Black Rose and, if they were honest, they were too ashamed to say so. Why someone would want to feel powerful with a flower was beyond them. They had no other choice, being that the wise old faun would know exactly what to do. Right? Pierce stood by the fire, a perplexed look on his face. The group had a bad feeling about his look, but Ian stepped forward, determined to hear the wizard’s thoughts.</p><p>“So...what should we do?” he asked.</p><p>“I’ll admit that this is the first time I’ve dealt with something this complex. Even last year’s mission was not as rough as this one.”</p><p>“Does that mean we have no hope for our town?” Lavender asked.</p><p>“Now, now,” Pierce turned to the small crowd,” that’s not true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah! We gotta evacuate!” Corey said but Laurel grabbed her tail.</p><p>“No one’s going to evacuate!” Laurel declared,” Not until we have to, at least.”</p><p> </p><p>Pierce had a thought on his mind, but he had to present it as best as he could. He knew the crew was one to jump on a quest, but would now be the right time? He took a minute of watching the fire for an answer, and when he found it, he nodded and turned to the people. Zale knew he was about to speak, feeling tension in his eyes. </p><p>“Pierce,” Zale said softly,” if I thought you wouldn’t know where to go, I would have gone to the archives.”</p><p>“The Black Rose lies outside of New Mushroomton,” he admitted,” It seems so close to home for the two of you, but I promise you, this is not a quest to be taken lightly. The Black Rose resides in a once powerful kingdom. The Ostword Family…”</p><p>That Barley had heard of. He recalled quick versions of the stories where they conquered and put a legacy to their family name. He remembered the great king, and the powerful magic within their old village, which had died down over the years.</p><p>“Even though that is true,” Pierce agreed,” You must be careful. Spells still remain on the castle and many traps lie ahead. There is danger and wonder that awaits you, yet, this may be the easiest quest you have ever been faced with.”</p><p>The old crew looked amongst each other. They would have been delighted to come together again and work to save Westovia for the second time. So, they rounded themselves up in the van, saying farewell to family and friends. </p><p>“Your journey begins at the Festor Caves,” Pierce explained,” Drive through and do not be afraid! You will be okay. I have faith in all of you.”</p><p>“We won’t let you down,” Ian smiled.</p><p>The doors closed and Barley drove off. There was silence, which was not the normal for the crew. In fact, everyone seemed to notice how odd it was. However, there was not much to say. They all felt uneasy and they were scared for the town. This mission was happening a lot quicker than their last. And much more depended on this one.</p><p>“Congratulations, by the way,” Gronkin mentioned,” When’s the wedding?”</p><p>“Oh! We haven’t discussed yet but I’m sure we will,” Lavender brought up as they drove through New Mushroomton,” After all, there’s a lot to plan for!”</p><p>“And after that,” Lapis  mentioned,”You have a lot to decide. The reception, the honeymoon, your forever home, and the babies…”</p><p>Barley quickly stopped the van. Everyone thought it had been the pixie’s comment, but they then saw the Festor Caves before them. It was so dark at the mouth that everyone grew fearful. Except for Ian, who opened the doors and stood on top of Guinevere II.</p><p>“What...are you doing?” Barley asked.</p><p>“I’m gonna light the way,” his little brother explained,” Just drive in, okay?”</p><p>Barley did so, but was growing nervous. The others were holding on nervously, but the elf on top had bigger plans.</p><p>“Lufiia!” Ian shouted as a bright light lit up the cave.</p><p>Barley saw that he no longer had to be afraid. With a laugh, he drove quickly, zipping down the path. The others were now calm as well, Ian remaining steady on the van. He laughed as the wind flew in his hair, his eyes closed and taking in the light. He opened them and his smile faded. In the distance was a bright orange light. Ian’s eyes grew wide as he shut the light off. Everyone froze as Barley drove on. Once he saw the orange flame, he tried to slow down the van. It came closer and closer to the flame until it was nearly touching the now dying fireball. Barley and Lavender slowly got out, walking towards the pile of ash. Barley watched as his fiancée knelt down, seeing a blurry glow in it all. </p><p>“What in the world?”</p><p>From the ashes, nuzzled a baby Phoenix. Astonishment came to the couple as a small, beautiful baby bird looked around and up at the two. Their eyes lit up as the small orange bird hopped out of the ashes and onto Lavender’s palms. She looked to her fiance and smiles came to their faces. </p><p>“We’ve got a new buddy!” Barley exclaimed as they got back in the van,” Meet Thunderstorm!”</p><p>The crew didn’t expect anything less from their friends. While Lavender was comforting the new bird, the others saw the light at the end of the tunnel. They drove slowly, preparing for the worst. Ian watched as the darkness became light, the sky clear and the grass greener. The stone pathway was cracked and outdated, but the real beauty was the castle in front of them.</p><p>The red stones were faded from years of sunlight. Vines crawled all around and flowers bloomed out of the cracks of the castle. The crew watched as Guinevere II stopped at the edge of the path. A moat was below and they could only imagine what creatures were swimming below.</p><p>“Who wants to see if Guinevere II can jump this moat?” Barley asked.</p><p>“BARLEY, NO-”</p><p> </p><p>Before he could do such a thing, the chains let out a sharp noise. The drawbridge lowered with a thud that shook Guinevere II. Ian watched as two orcs, tall and strong, made their way out. They held their weapons to their chests and had a bold look on their faces. The group started to get out of the car as they spotted a baby blue unicorn trotting towards them. On top was an elf, who looked just as stern as those beside him. He had long, purple hair, that almost matched the color of his skin and green eyes that neither Ian nor Zale had ever seen before. The crown on his head was in perfect condition and that had been the strangest part.</p><p>Barley took a minute before walking to the back of his van. He pulled out the card and ran to the group just before he approached. </p><p>“Guys!” He whispered,” This is Prince Zodiac. The first born son of the last King and Queen of the Ostword family!”</p><p>“Wait, this guy’s a prince?” Ian asked.</p><p>When the Prince stopped, he looked down upon the crew. Immediately, they got down on one knee and bowed their heads. To this, he smiled.</p><p>“At least they are respectful,” he told himself, then aloud,” Who are you and why have you come to the castle of the Ostword family?”</p><p>“Prince Zodiac,” Ian said,” I am Iandore Lightfoot of New Mushroomton. My brother and our companions from Westovia came here because we need your help. Westovia is facing a crisis and, in order to save it, we need the Black Rose. We have three days and we know that it’s in your castle. ”</p><p>It had intrigued the Prince. He saw this as an opportunity for so much more. With a smile, he bowed his head.</p><p>“Very well then,” Prince Zodiac said,” You may enter.”</p><p>The crew felt peace as they entered the castle. At least they had made it this far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The castle on the inside was far better than Ian expected it to be. It was so clean and new, with portraits hanging on the walls. Red carpets lined the floors and trinkets were lined up and everything was fit for royalty. Barley was having the time of his life, his smile wider than ever before. </p><p>“This is amazing!” he exclaimed,” You know, a wedding in a castle could be cool.”</p><p>“I highly doubt they’ll let us get married in their castle, Bar.”</p><p>“I know. But it would be cool, wouldn’t it?” He gasped as he was distracted by the objects along the sides of the walls,”Armor, portraits and--Is that the bludgeoning weapon of the heroic guard-”</p><p>“Easton the Brave?” a voice from the front chuckled,” Why, yes it is!” </p><p>Barley’s jaw dropped as he saw King Mandor and Queen Ellfa standing before them. They had risen from their seats and, by the side of the king, was his youngest son, Prince Ross the Third. And, by the side of the queen, was the lovely Princess Daphne. Prince Zodiac was a spitting image of his father, except for the long beard that went to his knees. Everyone felt enthusiastic about being in the presence of the great family. To this, they knelt, but the royals laughed it off. </p><p>“Oh, you may stand!” the king declared,” We welcome guests far and wide and we do not expect such treatment. As they say, we’re very casual here.”</p><p>“Father, mother,” Prince Zodiac explained,” This is Iandore Lightfoot of New Mushroomton. He, his brother and companions traveled all the way from Westovia to retrieve the Black Rose.”</p><p>“And why, may I ask, would you need that?” Queen Ellfa turned to Ian.</p><p>“Ma’am,” Ian explained,” Westovia is in danger. You see, only my family and I know it still exists. We haven’t told our town and we don’t really plan to. But my professor found his way there, and he intends to expose Westovia to our town, if we don’t bring him the Black Rose, that is.”</p><p>“I’m going to be very honest with you, Iandore,” the king sighed,” I have not seen the Black Rose in years.”</p><p>The group felt disappointed by this news. What would they do now? Where would they go? As they tried to figure everything out, the king knew what was going on. To this, he smiled.</p><p>“However,” he said,” If you would like to, you can stay here until you do find it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sir!” Zale exclaimed.</p><p>“No trouble at all,” he laughed,” Now, why don’t we find you a place to stay, then we can get you something to eat.”</p><p>King Mandor lead them into the other room. He looked to his wife, both having fear in their eyes. They both knew where this was going. They had to protect themselves, their family and their treasures. For now, they would observe the visitors, all while taking care of themselves. </p><p>The dinner was peaceful, with the king laughing and telling beautiful stories of old times. Barley was excited, hearing so much about the past that he knew or wanted to know. He was still fascinated that an actual king was in their presence. </p><p>The night came and everyone had gone off to their rooms. The royals were fast asleep and all was quiet. Slowly, Ian opened the chamber door, looking left and right for anyone else. Barley was out of the door next to him. They nodded to each other and walked out. Ian motioned for Zale to come out of the room. Barley did the same for Lavender and they were off, along with Gronkin and the sisters. Zale followed his boyfriend, making sure no one else was going to come out and catch them. </p><p>“Where exactly are we going?” the centaur whispered.</p><p>“Up to the tower,” Ian answered as they started up the stairs.</p><p>“Do you remember what happened last time we almost died?” Zale argued softly,” We almost got killed!”</p><p>“Ah, but did we?”</p><p>Ian continued up the stairs as Zale looked up, trying to find the right words. But none came to mind. He simply walked on, until they reached a door made of old wood. Zale kicked it in and gave a full smile.</p><p>“I don’t think the door was locked,” Ian laughed.</p><p>“I know,” Zale admitted,” I just wanted to do that.”</p><p>Ian rolled his eyes with a smile. They walked into the room, but found it to be mostly bare. It was dirty, with cobwebs and dust rolling around the wooden floor. They looked about, holding in their coughs as they walked gently around the room. The window had a perfect view of the once beautiful village. There was no one left and only abandoned homes. In a way, Ian felt bad for the Ostword family. They’d lost everything outside of each other…</p><p>“Look at this,” Zale picked up a letter.</p><p>The envelope and the stamp were old and it looked interesting. Zale opened the letter and had Ian right by his side as he read.</p><p>“To my family,” it read,”my adventures and my love for you are forever embedded in time. However, there is much to worry about. Last night, I had another vision. This one is almost too hard to bear. In this, I saw that magic had faded away, as did our town.”</p><p>“Woah,” Ian gasped.</p><p>“Our world will change in ways that will be unthinkable. We will have our home and each other, but this is our future. Magic to be no more. And, if they come across our home, fear strangers. Their trust will not be needed and you must keep them from knowing what we have. Stay safe and please, remember me. -King Ducksworth.”</p><p>“You- don’t think anyone’s seen that note, do you?” Ian asked.</p><p>“No way!” Zale tried to play it off,” It’s sealed shut. No one’s ever found this old thing.”</p><p>Barley and Lavender were on the other end of the castle, searching for the Black Rose. Though it was quiet and dark, their phoenix lit the way. The sisters and Gronkin were searching by their side. Barley glanced at his fiancee with a few thoughts in mind. </p><p>“So,” he brought up,” Now that we’re engaged...should we talk about the wedding? Sorry! Sorry, I know we should be looking for the Black Rose. I’m just excited and I-”</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking of putting some of our Westovian traditions in the wedding,” she said softly as they searched through the corridor,” Do you know the tradition, in the night, when the couple lights the sky with a unity firework?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes!” the elf said,”What color should we do? Red? Blue?”</p><p>Lavender pushed open the door and gazed in the dark. She couldn’t see anything that was in front of her. Their phoenix nuzzled its way into the room and lit up. The room was littered with armor and swords, with dust and shields showing off. Gronkin and the sisters went in. After this, she looked to Barley and smiled.</p><p>“My parents chose pink,” she said,” but if you want, we can choose whatever you want!”</p><p>“I like pink,” Barley agreed.</p><p>They looked around the room in search of something more. Ruby flew over to a sword that had a dark handle and dark steel that looked like the night sky. It was beautiful and she noticed a note next to it. She called for Lavender and Barley, who knelt down. Gronkin picked up the letter as Barley held the sword. </p><p>“Woah,” the elf gasped,” I feel so...powerful!”</p><p>“To my next heir,” Gronkin read,” I want to give you this sword. This is a symbol of our kingdom and the unity we have. This sword is the best in the kingdom. It is known as….”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the name?”</p><p>“It’s been smudged,” Gronkin sighed, then continued,” I hope you stay safe and keep yourself alive. From, your relative, King Ducksworth.”</p><p>Barley almost dropped the sword. This was from a great king! The best king! Amazed, he picked up the sword and did an impression of a great king. His fiancee laughed and clapped softly. He grabbed the sword and tucked it under his arm as they walked towards the door.</p><p>“This’ll be perfect for our wedding,” Barley sighed,” Oh, Lavender, I wish you could see it. It’s gonna make a good artifact for the sword fight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s a great tradition!”</p><p> </p><p>As they were leaving, the sisters listened in on something they’d never heard before. Before they could leave, they were swept away in the night. Gronkin looked around, suspicious, but he found nothing to be wrong, thinking the fairies had already left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Hunt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vox watched the new town with amazement as she left the house. Her father was asleep, but she had snuck off and to a place where she could relax. Westovia was so quiet at night, with the absence of light and the abundance of nature all tying the town so peacefully together. This was her dream coming true. </p><p>Corey had woken up from her sleep as soon as the door of the home shut. She got up, trying to figure out where the noise came from. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, then looked out the window. She could see the young girl looking around then walking down the street. Corey peered down, but she was not about to let the girl walk away. So, without so much as a creak from the bed, the Manticore walked down the stairs and out of the house. </p><p>Vox continued her journey until her feet met the sand. She saw the ocean right before her, giving her peace when she needed it most. Corey watched as Vox sat down where the shore almost met the water. The young lady looked across the water and into the night sky. Corey watched for a minute before following further. She tiptoed in the sand, Vox still looking onward.</p><p>“I go to the ocean all the time,” Vox announced, knowing someone was there,” In New Mushroomton, I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Corey walked over,” It’s a great place to be, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It reminds me of my mom.”</p><p>Corey was tempted to ask, but she decided it was none of her business. Instead, she sat with Vox, watching the waves and listening to the splash of the merfolk who were out late. They were laughing and enjoying their time together while being unaware of the impending doom that lied ahead. Which is something Vox wanted to talk about.</p><p>“None of this was my idea,” she admitted,” I mean, coming to Westovia? Yeah. I’ve researched it ever since I was little. But exposing it to the world? I wanted to come here for the adventure, not for the power. This is the place I wanted to be, not because my dad’s power hungry…”</p><p>“Hey, hey,” the manticore hushed, noticing that Vox was getting worked up,”It’s okay. I really don’t blame you for anything. You just wanted to explore.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s my fault,” she declared,” I’m the one who brought him here. All he cares about is power. He doesn’t care about the history or the magic that’s here. It’s…”</p><p>Vox sounded defeated and tired. Like her whole life had been like this and there was nothing she could do. But Corey was willing to change that.</p><p>“Hey,” Corey mentioned,” Don’t let anyone make you feel this way. You’re doing the best you can and you are not like your dad. You’re great, kid. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”</p><p>Vox thought for a little while, then she looked to the Manticore with another thought in mind. </p><p>“You barely know me,” she brought up,” How do you know if I’m good or not?”</p><p>“I can see that big heart that you have,” she admitted,”You won’t have to worry, you won’t.”</p><p>Vox gave a small smile and thanked Corey for her help. Vox was honestly amazed, being that the Manticore was a creature she’d studied for years. To this, Corey was beaming and more excited than ever. </p><p>“...and if you look here,” Princess Daphne walked down the hallway with the group,”This is the room where we used to store our jewelry. But that room’s long since changed--we just threw them somewhere in the basement..”</p><p>Prince Ross and his sister were more than happy to give their guests a tour of the castle. They explored many rooms, doors and windows. But still, there was no Black Rose. The princess kept a close eye on the group, glancing to her brother every once in a while. He said nothing but went onward, looking at his feet every once in a while. He was shy, as his siblings explained. She noticed that Gronkin was looking around, but did not stop striding until he spoke.</p><p> “Uh,” he mentioned.</p><p>“Yes?” the royals turned around.</p><p>“The sisters aren’t with us-”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sure they’re just searching in another room!” </p><p>Daphne’s laugh was...creepy, to say the least. The group looked around at each other, shivering and avoiding her eyes at all cost. She was so quick to dismiss something that could be dangerous and her brother said nothing. They continued, but Ross stayed between Ian and Zale. <br/>“You know,” he whispered,” we’ve never left our castle.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Zale and Ian seemed surprised. All Ross could do was softly laugh.</p><p>“It’s because my grandpa died,” Ross explained,” He used to be so afraid of the changing outside world. He told my dad that, once magic was gone, we’d have nothing. So I guess that’s really why we stayed.”</p><p>Ian and Zale glanced to each other. Ross was quiet, and when his sister looked back at him, he shrunk back. They didn’t want to think much of it, but the way he was trying to keep his mouth shut was noted in their minds. The group walked down the narrow stairs and into a dark, dark hallway. Everyone except for the princess were scared. She, however, had a calm smile upon her face. </p><p>“And down here,” Princess Daphne said as she steadily walked along the beaten path,” is the dungeon! It was used a lot in the day of our ancestors. Nowadays, it’s more for storage.”</p><p>“Remember being stuck in that Imp dungeon?” Ian laughed,” That was an interesting day.”</p><p>“You’ve been in a dungeon before?” Ross asked as they started to walk.</p><p>“Oh yeah!” Ian nodded,” That day, we all…”</p><p>Gronkin and Barley noticed an open door as they walked by. They looked in and found just a bleak cell. Zale looked back and wandered away from the walking crowd. Princess Daphne noticed, but she knew the one way to get them not to notice. Barley stood in the middle of it, leaning against the wall. He felt around, touching the cinder blocks while Gronkin watched.</p><p>“You’re lookin’ for a passageway, aren’t you?” he asked.</p><p>“Ostword Castle was said to have many traps,” Barley explained,”They are very hidden and so secretive, that you can’t really tell until you-”</p><p>“What are you guys doing?” Zale asked, scaring the elf.</p><p>Barley pulled out one of the bricks and fell forward. The three found a library, with a burning fireplace and a beautiful, red velvet chair, with gold trim and leather feet at the bottom. The three felt as though they were back in their own world. As the two helped Barley up, the wall behind them closed. They turned around to have a guard stand over them. He grabbed Gronkin and Barley into his arms. They squirmed and tried their best to fight it. Unfortunately, they could not be free. </p><p>“Guys!” Zale said,” Calm down-”</p><p>“That won’t help,” Prince Zodiac sighed, holding a staff in his hands.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked.</p><p>“Wouldn’t you like to know? Oh, alright. I’m practicing a spell--do you want to see?”</p><p>Before Zale could answer, the prince lifted his staff and slammed the end twice, while reciting a spell the three had never heard. He pointed the end of the staff at Zale, who was slowly turning into stone. Barley and Gronkin struggled as Zale was stuck in stone, trying to stop the transformation. The two were let go and ran to their friend, all while Zodiac and his father watched.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Will Be Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>While I finish this fanfiction, I'm going to be writing a short story for Bill and Ted, then there's a possible "What if?" mini series coming up about the OCs in my Bill and Ted fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night came quickly and without another thought. All that remained were Lavender and Ian, who were fast asleep. Until midnight, when the princess’s spell wore off. The two shot up from their separate beds, realizing that they were alone. They opened their doors and ran out into the hallway, though the sorceress didn’t know if she was alone. </p><p>“Lavender!” Ian whispered as he ran over, grabbing her by the shoulders,”Someone took the others! We’ve got to find them!”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, think for a second,” she said,” Where was the last place we saw them?”</p><p>The two pondered for a few minutes before they made eye contact. They knew exactly where they’d last seen their group. Before they could, they grabbed their staff and Lavender grabbed the sword her and Barley had found, in case it was necessary.  They fled to the basement, all while Prince Ross listened in, fearing for their lives and for the castle. They fled to the basement, the phoenix lighting up the way. They tried to retrace their steps, walking along a beaten path. Ian tried to open every door, until he pulled one open. But inside was nothing. </p><p>“What the-?”</p><p>Lavender pushed her way in, feeling the wall. She felt a cinder brick and pulled it out, the doors opening. Ian made his way towards her.</p><p>“How did you know that that would happen?” he asked softly.</p><p>“The Ostword Castle is known for its tricks,” she smiled,” What do you see?”</p><p>Ian looked forward and his heart stopped. Stone statues of Zale, Gronkin, the sisters and Barley were around the room. Ian got a closer look at his brother and realized that these weren’t statues. These were the real deal. He wanted to keep Lavender in the dark (literally and figuratively) but he couldn’t do that to her. </p><p>“They’re all stone.”</p><p>“What?” she asked, her voice cracking. </p><p>Ian brought her over to the statue of Barley. She touched his arm and reeled back. Tears welled in her blind eyes as she realized what had been done. This was a spell that had only been used twice within Westovia--and not for a purpose like this. Few knew the spell and she was not one of them. Ian looked at Zale, feeling sick to his stomach. This mission was failing and he had to stay strong. Both did.</p><p>“We’ve got to keep fighting,” he said,” We have to find the Black Rose and save the group.”</p><p>“You’re right,” she sniffed,”We have to do what we can.”</p><p>Ian and Lavender left the room and the dungeon all together. Once they got to the top of the stairs,Prince Zodiac was waiting for them. He laughed at their misfortune and they both became angry.</p><p>“You did this,” Ian declared.</p><p>“Of course,” the prince laughed,” Why wouldn’t I? Grandpa didn’t trust strangers and neither did I. My father doesn’t trust you. You’re here for more than the Black Rose and we know it. When your group came here, I promised myself I would protect his honor.”</p><p>“By harming our friends?” Lavender brought up.</p><p>“Oh, it’s just a little spell I wanted to try,” The prince laughed, then became serious as he lifted his staff,”Too bad you’re about to meet your maker…”</p><p>Ian decided that this was now or never. Zale taught him a spell that he thought he would never have to use. Ian raised the staff to his mouth, looked the prince right in the eye, and smiled. It was so genuine that it took Zodiac back. Then…</p><p>“Charismafia.”</p><p> </p><p>Prince Zodiac was suddenly charmed by his spell. This allowed the two to run off. They didn’t know where they would go or what they would do, but they had so little time. They got to the top of the stairs where two guards were standing. They loomed over the two who were trying to figure out what to do. </p><p>“You go find the Black Rose,” Lavender raised the sword,” I’ll fight them off.”</p><p>As Lavender raised her sword and began to fight, Prince Zodiac was now upstairs. He ran after Ian, the two creating spells and jumping about the castle. Ian looked through every door, window and room in the entire castle. He couldn’t find the Black Rose and he was growing more frustrated. Where could it be?</p><p> </p><p>“Why is there not a spell for this?” he sighed as he dodged another one of Zodiac’s spells.</p><p>“There is!” Zodiac yelled as Ian zipped past, then raised his staff,” Cumulo Mystara!” </p><p>The fog caused Ian to lose his way in the hall. So much that he fell down the steps and at the feet of Lavender. She helped him up and ran down the hall, still holding her staff and the sword. They made it to the throne room, where they were basically surrounded. Ian raised his staff and Lavender raised the sword. But Zodiac was right on their tails, and so was his family. The two felt like their world was over.</p><p>“Give up, travelers,” the queen said,”for today is the day you regret all that was done.”</p><p>“But we haven’t done anything!”</p><p>“Lying to the king is a sin,” the princess snarled,” You put poison in our minds, even if you did not fool us. Now, what shall we do with these people?”</p><p>Ross looked over at the two. When they made eye contact, he looked down. He saw the sword and his eyes zoned in on there. He peered then his eyes went wide as he realized what was in her hands. He ran from his family with only his father noticing. </p><p>“Ross!” he called out,” Get back here!”</p><p>“They were telling the truth!” he raised the arm Lavender held the sword in,” They were looking for the Black Rose!”</p><p> </p><p>Lavender and Ian were in shock as the sword was raised. King Mandor broke from his family and approached the two. </p><p>“Where did you find it?” he asked softly.</p><p>“Barley found it in a room full of swords and armor,” Lavender softly explained,” we thought it was just some sword and we-”</p><p>“It’s been hidden for years,” he said as he looked into Ian’s eyes,” I...I am so sorry. I didn’t mean to cause you all of this pain.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Ian said,” You had every right to not trust us. I promise you, the future is good. King Ducksworth would love what it’s become.”</p><p> </p><p>To this, King Mandor shook the hand of the elf. For the next order of business, the others had the spell reversed. The fairies were hugging and Gronkin was dancing around. Barley was rubbing his head as he came back around. When he came to, he looked at Lavender and let out a big laugh as he picked her up with a hug.</p><p>“You found the Black Rose!” she said as she held up the sword. </p><p>“OH!” Barley said shyly,”I...I meant to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then there’s still time,”Zale said,”Come on!”<br/>“Do come back!” the royals told them as they piled into the van, riding back to Westovia before the task was a failure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The professor was growing tired waiting for the team to get back. His journey was coming to an end and he knew that, once they hadn’t return, all could be exposed. They waited by the portal with so many thoughts running around. The whole group was quiet, with Laurel worrying for her boys and Vox sitting right beside Corey. The Manticore felt as though Vox needed someone responsible to lead her in life. To make sure she was on the right path and not exposing an entire town to the world. Alas, she knew she could never be that guardian. </p><p>“Where are they?” he asked.</p><p>“They’ll be here soon,” Pierce reassured,” We just have to-”</p><p>With that, Guinevere II had shot through the portal. The van whipped around and right in front of the crowd. The group hopped out with Ian holding the sword and the staff. He called out to the professor, who gave a sinister smile.</p><p>“The Black Rose,” Ian breathed,” this...this is it!”</p><p>“Well done!” Professor Clemmons said,” You’ve saved the town, Ian.”</p><p>The sword was placed in the hands of the ogre. As soon as he started to wield the sword, his strength and power grew. His smile was devilish and he had evil intentions as he grew tall and buff. It made the others watch in horror as they tried to figure out what to do. Pierce looked to the others as they devised a plan, but he was not going to wait. He raised his staff, performing a light spell as the sword was about to come down upon him.</p><p>“Pierce!” </p><p>The faun got out of the way of the giant, who roared as he walked towards the group. </p><p>“The power of the sword can only be defeated by magic,” Vox explained to the group,”The best way to do that is with a banishment spell.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do we do that?” Ian asked.</p><p>Vox explained the spell with her book. The pages were worn and there was a rip and a crease in the center. Four of them had to create a circle while repeating a destination. Pierce thought for a second, before one place came to mind. The Gershwin Isles--a place that had no known inhabitants and was completely alone. </p><p>“I’m sorry that we have to do this,” Pierce looked to Vox,” but once you use the sword in the wrong fashion, the power changes you. For the worst.</p><p>“I understand,” Vox nodded,”I knew that coming in here.”</p><p>“If you want to go with him-”</p><p>“You can,”Corey brought up,” but I would be so happy to take you under my wing.”</p><p>Vox smiled at Corey, then nodded to those with their staffs. The group nodded and formed a square. Professor Clemmons looked down upon them, as they waved their staffs and recited the destination. And at this, he laughed.</p><p>“What?” he asked,”Did you really think that would work? That is an old spell--it’ll never work!” </p><p>“Come on guys!” Ian yelled,” More power!”</p><p> </p><p>They shouted the same place over and over again with the hope of overcoming their failures. As this went on, a small circle was forming behind the ogre. He didn’t notice, but the others did, and they continued to recite their spell. It grew larger and larger, more of the isle showing its true colors. It was beautiful and it was the perfect place to send someone who was overpowered. </p><p>Clemmons was still going on about strength and power. But Ian had other plans. He called to his brother, who was given an important task. He felt amazed by such a task and ran to do it with a smile on his face.</p><p>“You are weak!” the professor shouted,” Pathetic! You will be no match for me and the-”</p><p>“The sword I’m now holding?” Barley asked with a wink. </p><p>Clemmons looked down at the small elf and realized he was now empty handed. He went to attack, but he soon felt himself being sucked into the portal. The magic was weakening him. He was able to be pushed in and, with a last scream, the hole closed. The group huddled together, staring at where the portal used to be. Ian took in a deep breath and let it out slowly just as Zale placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>‘You did it again,” he said,” You just like to save Westovia, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” he laughed softly,” we all do.”</p><p>“We should get the sword back to the Ostword castle,” Pierce suggested,” It will stay safe there.”</p><p>The group agreed and they moved into Guinevere II. After a quick trip through the tunnel, they were back at the castle. Ian and Barley hopped out of the van just as the bridge was lowered for the two to walk across. Prince Zodiac was there with his father. The queen, the princess and Prince Ross were in the back, watching the events unfold. They walked over and the four met in the middle. Ian handed the sword to the prince and smiled at the king.</p><p>“You’ve saved Westovia with your generosity,” he said,” Thank you.”</p><p>“No,” the king shook his head,” Thank you.”</p><p>“We have a lot to be grateful for,” Princess Daphne smiled.</p><p>“Hey!” Barley mentioned,” I want to invite you to my wedding and it would be amazing if you came-”</p><p>“Actually,” the queen smiled,” I think I have a better idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Six months later…</p><p> </p><p>The setting was perfect in the field behind the Ostword Castle. The seats were lined up just like Laurel and Colt’s wedding. They were filled with quests who were more than excited to be there. Vox had the video camera recording everything. Winston was taking pictures of the white archway with Gronkin in the center. He was waiting to start the ceremony. Behind him was the black stone, where the Black Rose was to be pulled by the couple. Ian and Barley were standing together, both in suits and watching and waiting. </p><p>“Hey,” Barley whispered to his brother,” thanks for being my best man. You’re the greatest brother I could’ve ever asked for.”</p><p>“Well,” Ian said,” It’s the least I could do. After all, I think the suit suits you.”</p><p>“Hah! Suit pun.”</p><p>It was a few minutes after the start of the wedding. Barley was starting to get worried that his bride wasn’t going to show up. He kept looking all around for her and they soon heard a thundering in the distance. The group looked to the west and peered. The thundering came from Zale and his family, who rode on beside Lavender. She was in the center on a royal unicorn in a traditional Westovian wedding gown. Barley’s jaw dropped to the floor as he watched her ride in. </p><p>“Woah,” the brothers said.</p><p>Lavender leapt off of the unicorn and in front of the groom. The centaur family made a half circle around the archway while the king got the unicorn.</p><p>“Hi love!” She breathed out. </p><p>“This is awesome!” he laughed,” This is exactly how a Westovian wedding should be!”</p><p> </p><p>“Today,” Gronkin declared,” We bring together two souls, forever connecting two worlds and coming together as one. Barley, do you take Lavender to be your wife in the times of darkness and the times of light?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“And do you, Lavender, take Barley to be your husband in the times of darkness and the times of light?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“And now, the gold that connects each other.”</p><p>Laurel let the Phoenix (whom the couple had named Deuveux) fly into the sky towards the couple. They reached out and the rings in the palm of their hands. They slipped the rings on the fingers of one another and they turned to the stone and sword. </p><p>“And for the final bond that ties a couple together,” Gronkin said as he moved out of the way, gesturing behind him,”pulling a sword out of a stone--a Westovian tradition that remains today.”</p><p>They walked up, hand in hand, placing both their hands on the handle. Then, with a swift pull, the sword was above their heads. The people cheered and clapped as the couple kissed and held onto the sword. </p><p>At the reception, which was held in the castle, Ian sat at one of the tables. He watched his family mingle and the Westovian people getting together. The children were laughing and chasing after Deuveux, who happily flew in the air. Zale was right by his boyfriend’s side, watching the couple spend time closer to one another. </p><p>“Another quest that ended on the best note possible.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ian paused,” Hey, I was thinking about all of this. All these adventures and quests…Well, if all of us are going to be going on these types of voyages--”</p><p> </p><p>“One day. Though I’m not sure about having my brothers surround us.”</p><p>As Zale started talking of plans, Ian sat back and took a look at his life. Though his father was gone, it caused a lot of the best moments in his life. He thanked his dad as he Barley motioned for his brother to go onto the ballroom floor. Ian never thought he would be the one to rush up there and join his brother in a family dance. A family that would continue to grow and become closer than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope to come back to this fandom, but for now, please enjoy my other fics. Thank you for sticking around!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>